Beverage vending machines are presently used to vend a variety of different kinds of beverages packaged in a variety of different containers having different shapes and sizes. These beverage vending machines typically have a plurality of vertical storage racks for storing the beverage containers waiting to be vended. Such a storage rack has two fixed vertical walls spaced apart a distance greater than the diameter of the largest container expected to be vended in the machine, i.e., sufficient to hold the largest container expected to be vended by the machine. However, such a spacing can be too large for smaller diameter containers, which can hinder proper vending of the smaller containers.
In the past, attempts to deal with this problem included placing spacer shims in the storage rack to reduce the relative distance between the two fixed walls (interior width) and to thereby allow easier vending of smaller containers. By the use of shims having different thicknesses or the use of multiple shims, the interior width can be reduced as desired for different sized containers. However, the use of shims can be problematic. Shims must be stored in the vending cabinet when not in use or they are prone to loss. They can slip from their desired position and hinder the vending of the containers. They can be tricky to install and adjust properly. Multiple shims must be kept available to accommodate differently sized beverage containers.
The present invention provides a storage rack that is adjustable for differently sized containers.